College Experience
by Jinkxy123
Summary: Blair and Dan at NYU. Serena never cheated on B with N. Nair and Chair never happened. And Derena were just a fling. Blair did lose her dream of going to NYU;
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I had a dream

I always dreamed of going to Yale, and spending my formative years surrounded by smart and confident people like me. Well I dreamed of _that_ anyways. Instead of living in a beautiful townhouse in New Haven that my dad would live in with me I got this; a stinky dorm room at NYU. The least of all colleges I would ever want to attend. But it had one upside though; I would never have to worry of not finding my way here because I grew up here, in New York City.

College was something I had been talking about since I was a little 6-year old girl, living in a 5th Avenue penthouse and happy to be surrounded by her loving and caring family and her maid. When my dad came back from his trip from Connecticut he had brought me a Yale-sweater. I sweater I treasured so much that I wore it down until there were holes in it. It was the only peace of clothing I have ever worn more than once in my life. 'Till today I had never even thought of throwing away that sweater. I have thrown away Hervé Leger, Oscar de la Renta, Chanel, Anna Sui and countless others down the trash but this one sweater, this peaceful sweater that illuminated self-confidence and that represented my dream more than anything, I could not throw away. It held memories, ones that I could never forget, even if I wanted to.

And as the last of the summer sun shined through the leaves that were becoming brown, red and yellow –the colors of autumn- I knew, the time had come for me to move my Philippe Starck chaise longue from my bedroom to my new home. My new home; it felt like the beginning of the end. The end of my life. And it was here…

My very dysfunctional family which included my mother, Cyrus, my father, his boyfriend Roman and my loving maid Dorota, all came to help me move things into my dorm. I had asked for a single dorm room and had gotten one. Although it was harder than I had thought, apparently the Waldorf-name isn't that popular around there. When I was finally settled in my place, complete with my original Andy Warhol artwork stuck to my wall, I came to rest on the right side of my single bed –which to me, seemed to be an old bunk bed-. My parents had only just left, but I missed them already. They meant everything to me. We may have had our differences at times but none of those arguments could make me stop loving them. In times of need, I could always fall back on my family. And in those times I had come to realize how fortunate I really was, I had a family to rely on when others –my closest friends- did not. Nate grew up surrounded by forced smiles and conversations. Serena became her partying self because her mother was always jet setting with a new man every other 3 months. Chuck grew up with a deceased mother and a father who could care less about his wellbeing. My parents may not love me _together_, but they love me in their own –sometimes weird- way. I was truly fortunate and I was grateful for that.

I lain down on my bed and put my head to rest on my pink, silk pillow. I took out my HTC TytN II and started typing a new message to my best friend This sukz, only countless seconds later my phone buzzed on top of my stomach. I look and saw her reply I by nxt wk, xoxo S by the shortness of her message I was almost absolutely sure she was talking to a Yale frat boy. I could have bothered her more but I decided to let it go. I sat up straight and walked towards the door, I closed it. In just a few minutes I had traded my moving-outfit for my new back-to-school-outfit. Walking into the corridors felt unnatural to me and I had never felt so exposed in my life; everyone was looking at me. The band geeks, the indie British boys, the movie-maker type, the BoHo girls, etc. Everyone. I passed the toilets and jumped inside. Quickly checking if I didn't have any streaks of cherry chopstick on my face or any ripped items of clothing. I saw that everything was fine. It was all perfectly fine. Then why were they all looking at me like I landed from outer space? As I went over everyone who was staring at me, it hit me; I wasn't like them. To _them_ I was indeed an extraterrestrial. So different of what they were faced with everyday that they'd look at me as if I weren't a human being.

I could clearly see now that money wasn't going to buy me their gratitude or respect. I left the ladies room and entered the now, fully stacked auditorium. A man, mid-30s was standing in front of the somewhat 600 students. He looked kind of odd but seemed fairly nice. I could see a scar on his left eyebrow, it looked as if he had been scratched by a cat of some kind. He spoke "Welcome class of 2013, we are all very happy to have you here at NYU; New York University. Some of you will learn more about themselves, some will invent many scientific things; some will _do_ great things, and all of you will fall in love" I gulped, there was no way I would ever fall in love with anyone here. At the rate things were going they'd be lucky enough that I would even talk to them.

It seemed as if Mr. Scar had read my mind; "You'll fall in love, but love does not necessarily mean for someone you want to have children with. Someone once said that the strongest love of all is the one that is never returned. Any ideas who said that?" I repeated the words in my head and frowned, I had heard of that quote but I couldn't match it to the author. Before I could even think about it more deeply someone raised his hand. "Yes, Sir in the grey shirt on the front row?"

A low, deep but familiar voice spoke; "Henry David Thoreau" As soon as he said it I knew it too. It was like ESP or something, he spoke and I thought. "Very nice, Mr.?" Scar asked. The dark haired buy in the front row answered; "Humphrey, Dan Humphrey" Figures, the only guy in the entirety of the 600 students gathered here who would know Henry David Thoreau had to be Dan Humphrey. For those of you who don't know Daniel Humphrey; he had –over the course of High School- developed some weird crush on my best friend Serena, I always told her not to engage but she did anyways. Well turns out to be that he wasn't of her likings anyway. His only interest was books; reading them, writing them and discussing them. And Serena liked drinking, drinking and drinking once more. They were bound to end into a fiasco anyways so I helped things a long a little bit. I got Serena drunk so that Dan would take her off her pedestal and go back to his lowlife, Brooklyn self. Well anyways, they broke things off after her mother and his father got married, fortunately…

Scar cut my thought loose as he continued on lecturing; "Well he was right, you can fall in love with a house but does that house love you back? You can love your job but that doesn't mean it loves you back. All I'm trying to say is create something for yourself that only you can love, something that is only yours. For some it will be a home, for others a family. Who knows what it'll be? But one thing I do know, is that whatever that thing is, we can help you find it. Here at NYU. Please give yourself a big applause!" the entire auditorium came to life, all of use were clapping our hands in unison. Before he left the room he yelled through the noise; "Enjoy your college experience!" and with that Scar was gone.

For days after that I felt a hole in my heart, 'to enjoy your college experience' how do you do that? At least at this college? I was sure that Serena would be having tons of fun by then. She would be partying with all those gorgeous aristocrats who studied Law and Medicine and I was stuck there at NYU with the dreadlocked guy sitting next to me who kept eyeing me in a pervert way. Disgusted, I stuck out my tongue and took a sip from my double latté I had just gone to get at Starbucks. I was in the school library. I just had to get out of my dorm. Even though I didn't have to worry about any slutty roommates bringing 'home' guys at an indecent hour, I didn't like my room. It was full with all my stuff from home but yet it looked so empty. So I went to the library to go read a book. I was never the type of girl who'd be going to the library to lend books but in those circumstances I had to. The Old Man and the Sea by Hemingway, I had the original in my own personal library at the Château my dad owned in Lyon but I had forgotten to bring it along to college when I had spent the summer there. As I was getting in deeper and deeper into the book I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was a fairly large but yet soft hand. And it dug into my petite shoulder. It hurt but felt good at the same time. That is until I found out who it was that was placing his fingers on my pure skin.

"Blair, I didn't know you went here" he said. I didn't have the littlest shrine of need in my body to reply to him so I didn't. "Alright, don't talk to me then. Can I sit here?" he whispered on. Again I didn't have to answer, but the need to give him a sarcastic and unwanted answer trumped the desire not to speak to him at all; "I can't stop you now can I?" He just nodded and sat down next to me. He put the 6 books he had picked out on the table and picked up the first one. "Are you gonna read them all?" I asked, still whispering, kind of intrigued by the fact that he was reading a book and had 5 more waiting on his platter of literary food. He answered; "What's it to you?" he whispered, keeping his eyes locked to the book as if I were no point of interest to him at all. He was intriguing a second before but at that moment I had completely lost the last piece of interest toward him. I picked up my book and started a new chapter. He lifted his gaze from his book and looked over at mine. "Whew, Hemingway, good stuff" he remarked. I had to give him this; he knew his books. "I know, I wouldn't read anything less than good" I whispered in reply, he chuckled. I wondered why he was; "What?" he stopped chuckling and now just smiled and dug back into his book. "Seriously, what?" I asked, getting more curious by the second. He never replied. He just took his books and left. There was something weird about Dan Humphrey. On the one hand I could shoot him but on the other hand he drew me in. He somehow had me lingering for more. He had gotten under my skin. I caught myself to have stopped reading, so I decided to put the book away and to just go back to my dorm to change and maybe go to bed early tonight.

Several hours had passed; it was now 2.17AM and I hadn't closed an eye ever since my encounter with Dan in the library. He had me in his grip and I didn't like it. But at the same time I did. Dan Humphrey was now in my head. And damn it, I was screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Bloody Hell!

It was Friday 13th and me, being my superstitious self, wanted to stay in all day. Trying not to cause any accidents or run into any black cats. So I was deepened in my book that housed all the love letters of great men. It was compelling and I was really into it. 14 different letters I had already read when my phone buzzed.

Serena: Mt me t Barneys! Now!

Blair : I dnt wnna!

Serena : Y nt?

Blair : Frday 13!?

Serena : O B! jst cme!

Blair : Fine!

So I took my coat and ran out of my dorm room. Serena was in town and I realized that I had to take advantage of that. As I was on the move I couldn't help but wonder what would happen to me if I wasn't careful of where I was walking. I had always feared Friday 13ths ever since my black cat named "Cat" disappeared on Friday the 13th a few years ago. Anyways, as I was saying; I was nowhere near concentrated on the road because I seemed to have just walked under a ladder. Freaked out as I was, I started running faster and faster and by the time I felt almost to my old, conscious, self I felt a large body tangled up with mine on the cold pavement of the boardwalk. I could feel his breath on my bare neck, though I could not see it as my eyes were closed as if they were sown together. "Oh, god. I'm so sorry, Bl--" I could hear him say. "Wait, Blair?" Apparently he was as surprised by seeing me here as I was hearing him. He snapped out of the confusing state he was in and he kneeled down by my side and slapped me in the face. He kept on yelling; "Blair? Blair! Bla--" I opened my eyes finally, and got up as fast as I could. "Auch, why did you slap me?" I said, throwing his hands off of my lean body. How dare he touch me like this?

He got off the spot where he was knelt down and started to walk away in the direction of where I assume he must've come from before we ran into each other, literally. What gives him the right to leave me here like I'm dead? I got up nonetheless and started to walk away myself, also in the direction I had come from earlier. I had actually completely forgotten that I was going to meet Serena. All I could think was; "Why did he leave so abruptly?" My curiosity got the best of me so I turned around. "Dan?!" He turned to face me as I walked up to where he was standing. "I'm sorry okay"

"Why would you need to be sorry?" He asked me as if he didn't know. Truthfully I didn't know myself, so I just stood there with my mind wondering for the answer to the question he had just asked me. "I do—I don't know okay, I just…" We stood there in silence waiting for the other person to move and crack the walls of our provided safety-net that held us resistant from the rest of society roaming around in the street. I looked down at the floor and then saw that my knee was bleeding. "Damnit!" He looked confused and then looked down as well; past the ripped Tom Wolford stockings, the checked Balenciaga skirt and the emerald BCBG turtleneck I was wearing he could see the red brew dripping from my fragile knee. He bent down and took a quick peek at it. He stood back up and said some unimportant, medical things. Confused as I was, I just stared blankly at him. He picked up on this and explained; "My grandfather was a surgeon, he always wanted me to be a doctor so he dragged me to the hospital every chance he got" he then let out a little laugh. Honestly, I wasn't in the mood to laugh, even if he were to be funny. Which he wasn't by the way, just saying. An uncomfortable silence followed. He broke it; "Do you want me to take care of it? I got some bandages in my dorm". I was hesitant to answer. "Don't worry, my roommate is out of town for the weekend, he's gone to visit the family. So no one will see you" I looked around the street and found that only 3 or 4 people were walking in it. "I guess it's either you or bleeding to death" and so I turned my body around and walked next to him. I tripped, luckily he caught me just in time. "Maybe I should help". I looked into the window of the store we just passed and saw that my hair was tousled up. If there was one thing I hated more than my favourite pair of stockings that were ripped it was my hair to be messed up. Not that Dan Humphrey would care whether my hair fell into perfectly, just-out-of-the-pack, curls or not but I did care. My hair was my pride, maybe that's why I always decorated it with these headbands? Then I realized I didn't have my headband in anymore… Oh no! "My headband!" I practically screamed. From the corner of my eyes I could see him roll his eyes; "I'll get you a new one" he sighed. I let my face form into a mask of pure disgust. "If you're willing to spend half your year-wage then be my guest" He let out a little laugh. "Oh by the way Waldorf, you can't actually bleed to death from _that_" he said turning his irises towards my knee.

Once in his dorm room, he put me down on his bed. I looked around his fully decorated, indie band-posters included, room. It looked nothing like my room. The main difference was that you could clearly see this room was taken by two boys in their advanced stage of puberty. He got back up from under his bureau and came to me carrying a First Aid-kit. "This is pretty nasty" he said as he was on his knees in front of me. My eyes widened as I heard him say that; "I thought you said I couldn't bleed to death?" He took my leg and placed it on his knee, he let it rest there. His soft fingers slid up to where the hole was –in a multi-dollar Hollywood movie this would be the part before the two main characters have sex- and lifted the fabric up. "Ouch!", the pain made me flinch and it had me act like a chased goose, my leg was left without control, as were my hands; I hit him on the head. "Hey! Helping, here!" I pulled my hand back and folded my arms in front of my chest. "I know this hurts, but I have to get the fabric out of the wound before I can cleanse it. Otherwise it'll get infected and that'll only lead to more problems and more hurt"

As he looked back down to remove the fabric –softly this time- I mimicked his whining. I admit that I must've looked like a 5 year old, but that just proves how worked up he had me, Dan Humphrey. All of a sudden he was taking off my shoe, he threw it to the floor as if it was just one of his loafers that he got out of the sales bin at Sears. "Hey! Those are 470$ Tory Burch, limited edition red snakeskin flats! Do you have any idea how hard it was to get these?" He took off the other shoe just as easily, completely ignoring me. Then he let his (giant) hands glide up my skinny legs, all the way up to my skirt. His fingers clutching at the edge of my hose. He softly pulled it off and I caught my mouth letting out a soft moan. I closed my eyes and let myself escape my thoughts for a millisecond. He froze up; "Did you just moan?" he asked. I returned to consciousness; "What? No!" As naïve as he was he quickly believed me and continued removing my stockings. As soon as he reached the part where my knee was basically in two he lowered his pace; he took the small pair of scissors from the kit and cut around the wound. He lain down the scissors and pulled the rest off. Taking a set of tweezers as I picked up a CD by a band named Lifehouse. I turned it around and started reading the song names on the back cover. Before I knew it he had completely removed every single particle of cotton from the wound.

"Hanging by a moment, somehow that sounds familiar" I said and then dropped the CD to the floor as soon as he let some red, acid-like feeling, liquid mingle with the also red liquid surrounding my wound. My hands clenched vastly to his bedcovers. He chuckled. My eyes were burning in the same colour as the one in the see-through bottle of medicine he had stacked up on the floor. "Hey! That's a 23$ CD sold in almost every single media-store in the country! Do you have any idea how hard it was to get that?" he joked. I didn't find it amusing though. He put a huge band-aid on my wound and then wrapped a bandage around for –what I counted out to be- 7 times. He then fastened it with a special tape. I looked down at my knee, then at my stockings. I was expecting him to get up now. But he didn't. Instead he let his hand rest just above the bandage, on my thigh. Our eyes meeting in a long gaze. He seemed to have realized what he was doing and so he let go of my leg and got up swiftly. He offered me my shoes, some band-aids and 2 bandages. "Put a new one on tonight, then one tomorrow, it should be okay to leave off the bandage by tomorrow evening, if not; you know where to find me" he opened the door and lifted his eyebrows. I walked out as I was putting on my shoes.

I was greeted by Serena's glowing hair as soon as I stepped through the doors at Henri Bendel. "Blair! Where have you been?! I texted you like 5 times already!" I pulled out my phone to see if she had indeed texted me; and yes she had. "I'm sorry, my phone must've been turned off" she then noticed my knee. I was surprised that she hadn't noticed earlier, I mean it was hard to miss. It was as thick as Nelly Yuki's 70$ winter coat. "B! What happened?" I acted as if it was nothing; "Oh, I just tripped as I was walking under a ladder, see Friday the 13th, and I hurt my knee, my stockings were all ripped up S and then I--" she cut me off; "Where did you get it taken care of?" she asked. "At the hospital, where else?" I asked confused. Trying not to show off that I was really at Dan's. "Cute doctor?" she asked, winking. I let my thoughts wander off; "Very cute…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Be my Serena

The day after my encounter with Dan Humphrey I had done nothing but think about the fun I had with Serena the night before. We had caught up on each other's lives; how she was canoodling away in New Haven with Carter Baizen, how badly my back hurt because of the slouchy bunk bed I had to sleep on… and so on. I had almost even forgotten about what had happened prior to our shopping spree. At least until she asked me the most fatal question of all; "Have you seen Dan around?" of course she'd ask me that, as they remained friends after they broke up. (Which by my account was the most ridiculous thing to do, I mean; how stupid are they to think that would actually work out) Only one person beside the dorky sister with her Barbie-doll hair and her 80s rockstar-father, who hadn't known any success aside from his lame attempt at a song back in, well, the 80s, would care about Dan Humphrey; and that was her. Serena. My best friend. Who didn't have a clue that by asking that question she would set my good mood back for like, 3 on a scale of one to ten. I thought of the most normal way to answer to that question; "No". Thankfully, Serena was never the brightest in the flock (hence, her doomed perseverance to be friends with Humphrey) so she ignored my dismissive answer and went to look at a rack of gold encrusted coats from Lela Rose instead. Saved! Me, instead of following her lead and looking at the poorly executed cover-ups, went for the Chanel sunglasses instead.

So, by the end of our night I was full up on girly talk such as the new line of I-motion sparkly eye shadow by M.A.C., the new limited edition shoe collection of Louboutin, whether Valentino or Lagerfeld was a better designer and how cute the bartender was. She had hugged me and I had kissed her softly on the cheek as a way to show our gratitude for the fun day.

I came home, or my so-called home, and let my purse slide on the table that stood right beside the doorframe. It housed a few picture frames of me and mom, dad, Dorota, Serena and Eric. I walked over to the mini-fridge that stood at the other end of the room and took out a see-through box with a sticker on top; "Dean & DeLuca". I took out a strawberry and went to sit down on my chaise longue. My shoes glided off as if it were nothing. I relaxed back into my seat and almost moaned when the perfect and sweet taste of the strawberry entered my mouth. I let the berry go around in my mouth, covering every side of it. Until the taste almost wore off, but just in time; I swallowed it. Still enjoying my culinary orgasm I noticed the lump on my knee. SHOOT! I still had to change my band-aid. I went over to the cabinet above the few cardboard boxes that still needed unpacking and looked inside it for my band-aids. I tousled around on the shelves a little bit until it donned on me; I didn't have the band-aids here! I hadn't been back in my dorm since I received them; they must still be in… oh no! The bags! They couldn't still be in Serena's shopping bags now could they? I thought back of what exactly I had done after Dan gave them to me. I had put them in the pocket of my Jenni Kayne coat then left to find Serena. We had gone to Tavern on The Green later to have dinner and as I sat down the band-aids fell out of my pocket… so I asked… oh no! I asked Serena if I could put those stupid band-aids in her bags as they were in my way. And a few glasses of Piper Hiedseck later we both had totally forgotten about them. So, there I was, a bleeding knee, a box of 7$ each strawberries, and no band-aids.

Oh, did I hate the fact that I didn't bring a bigger purse along that day. 'Cause if I had, then I wouldn't have been without medical care. Or maybe that wasn't the main reason. Maybe I was using that line as a cover for the real story; the deeper meaning. Maybe, I just didn't want to go back to Dan's? Either way, I had to. I couldn't just go without care and die of exsanguination. (Okay, now it sounds silly, I mean exsanguination only comes forth of cutting arteries or internal hemorrhages but how was I supposed to know that? I was scared of dying.) So, I set foot for the doorknob and pulled at it.

I knocked on the door. It was opened by a boy who I could only assume was Dan's roommate. My nose wrinkled in disgust. He just stared at me. I wasn't in the mood for small talk so I bumped him to the side and let myself in. "I need help". Dan jumped up from his desk chair and looked at me. Then to his roommate. They exchanged a few cryptic looks and then the greasy haired, world peace-lover/more trees, less bush-activist left. Dan forced his eyes to return to me. He puckered his lips a little. Clearly, he didn't have a clue why I was here. I helped him along, as I felt sorry for his lack of perceptiveness, by looking down at my by-gravity-molested leg. "Oh, right. Help." He said. A reluctant smile escaped the muscles surrounding my lips. "Do you want me to, uh—take a look at it?" he asked, obviously he had no idea that it came off more as an order rather than a question. I backed up to the wall as he started moving towards me. He laughed. "What are you doing?" he asked. It donned on me; he wasn't making a move he was just walking over to the bedside table that stood behind me. "Uh--" I hopped aside as fast as I could. He walked over to the table and opened one of its doors. "Sit down" he ordered me. I was in shock that Humphrey dared to order me around. But since it was a matter of life and death I decided to oblige. I let my body drop on the bed. Scanning the room, I noticed his collection of books. He walked over to me and sat down next to me, he pulled at my leg and placed it on his lap. Causing me to turn my torso towards him lightly. "There you go" he murmured under his breath as he struggled to take his equipment in one hand and my leg in the other. The touch of his muscular fingers on my pale skin made my spine tingle. "Yeah, uh, I forgot my band aids and I--" he shushed me. As stunned as I was earlier at his order I was now because of his shush. "I need to think" he said. I didn't like being shushed and especially not by such a lowlife as he was. So, I whispered as I turned my head facing the wall next to his bed. "Good luck with that". Apparently I wasn't silent enough as he had heard me; "Look, I'm here to help, so you might as well keep the attitude to a minimum or you can pay for a doctor". I hated having to admit it but he was right; he was helping me… Maybe I should back down I thought to myself. I, Blair Waldorf, was a smart girl so I listened to my thoughts and dropped the bitchy façade. "I'm sorry, it's just… college hasn't been going the way I wanted it and it's been hell and then my bed is like super-bad for my back and I haven't found any reliable minions yet and now this happened" he stayed focused on the wound as he said; "I –he finished changing the band-aid- know the feeling" he looked up at me. "It was like that with me in high school, I didn't fit in, I was a loser--" I succumbed to my inner bitch; "Well guess who's fault that is; hello Brooklyn?" he shot me a look of fire, "and then I met Serena, and all of it changed; she was my 'ticket in' even if I didn't want it. But life changed, for the better. And now, this is where I belong…"

"Of course, these people are all Brooklyn-lovers, they wear loafers and go to art-galleries for fun" I emphasized the 'fun'-part. He let out a little laugh. "The point is, is that all it takes is for one person to let you in and then you belong. You belong in that world, because, without you, -his hands resting on my thigh now- it wouldn't be the same"

My mouth opened softly as reality dawned on me. Oh, may I have hated Dan Humphrey but he was smart. "So, a Serena is all it takes?" I asked. He nodded; "A Serena is all it takes" I hadn't noticed that my skirt was flipped over so that part of my Agent Provocateur panty was showing. But he had. He slid his hand over my thigh and tugged at the skirt so that my underwear would be fully covered. "Oh –I blushed- thanks" he smiled, as did I. But all of a sudden he did something I didn't expect him to, wanted him to maybe, but certainly didn't expect. He must have pressed the reverse button because his hand found its way back up to my skirt and flipped it over again. His hand slowly stroking my thigh as it went over the little piece of fabric left on it, all the way up to my waist –and by each second he was moving closer to me- until he reached my shoulders. He was so close I could smell his natural, boy-scent as it consumed me. He then let his hand palms drop a few inches to the small of my back, pulling me closer too. So close that our lips almost brushed against each other. And when I almost couldn't bare it anymore his roommate bulged in the door. As fast as counts we were both back to our previous position and he started talking; "So don't loose or forget these and, just… yeah, take care of that leg" I got on my feet as he remained seated. I took my belongings and glanced over at the Gremlin who interrupted. I left and didn't look back. The door closed behind me. The corridor was cold and dark. I walked further along and when I was almost at the end a hard body thrust upon mine. His tongue inserted in my mouth. We stayed like that for a few seconds. I heard him whisper; "I'm your Serena". And as quick as he came, he left.

I walked off into the night as I touched my lip not believing what had just happened. Oh, father Jeremy would be happy; I had to come to confession once again…


End file.
